


Competition

by Mrs_frizzle



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dick Pics, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Innocent!Marzia, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Movie Night, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Professor Mark, Semi-Public Sex, Strangers to Lovers, nerd!felix, punk!jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_frizzle/pseuds/Mrs_frizzle
Summary: Prompt: A story where there is a love triangle but then the girl realizes she’s asexual and gets a puppy and the two boys fall for eachother.Jelix is endgame





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OMG so I saw this prompt on Instagram and I instantly thought of jelix.

It was the first day of college and Felix was super excited. It was his freshman year and he was super hyped to be a college student. He had always been a little bit of a nerd, especially when it came to mathematics, but he was also an avid tennis player. He was excited to get back into the swing of things, quite literally for tennis. He quickly got ready for his first day then headed out the door. His first class was at 8 a.m, it was trigonometry. Felix had passed a lot of the mathematical exams on his entry tests for college, which got him scholarships for many campuses. 

He picked one close to home though since it was easier to commute to which had a plus plus side of not paying for a dorm. Purdue University. It was a prestigious school for engineers with the main motto being Boiler Up! Felix was excited to learn all he could about mathematics, maybe learn a bit of computer science as well. 

He got out of his vehicle and walked up to the campus. His first class was with Mr. Fischbach on the second floor. He took the stairs two at a time, disrupting some people who were hanging out on the stairwell. They gave him funny looks. Freshmen. He was the only one to be by the door by the time he arrived. Not even the professor was there. 

Felix shrugged and put his backpack on the floor, taking out his nintendo 3DS. “Excuse me,” Felix looked up into the eyes of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, “Is this the right classroom?” She shyly tucked her hair around her ear as she held her schedule out to Felix. He stared at her as if he had seen a ghost. Yeah, girls in high school would talk to him, but this was different. This girl was really attractive. She shifted on her feet nervously and he snapped out of his train of thought to look at her schedule. “No, you’re actually in the wrong building.” she looked up at him like she had been slapped, fuck. “Do you know where it is?” she whimpered worrying her lip. 

“Well, yeah, but…” He started but stopped when her puppy dog pout increased. “Fine…” He said resentfully. God he sounded like a dick. “it’s no trouble, I can show you the building.” He said trying to put on a smile. It must have looked super fake. She beamed up at him, seeming not to notice. Either that or she simply didn't care about his sincerity. “oh thank you!” She said and he felt his heart melt. Now he felt like an asshole. She was so cute! Everything about her screamed anime school girl, and he had seen plenty of hentai to see where this was going. Fuck, that was not appropriate. He had just met this girl! 

He started walking her to her building, neither of them talked for a while before she spoke up. “So what’s your name?” Felix gazed shyly at her, “Felix,” he said, “What about you?” She blushed, “My name is Marzia, it’s really nice to meet you. Are you a sophomore?” Felix snorted out a laugh, did he look that old? “I wish! No, I’m a freshman.” Marzia seemed impressed by this, “Really?” Felix nodded beaming up at her. 

She was really easy to talk to. “I am a freshman too,” She said, “how do you know you’re way so well already?” Felix shrugged carding his hands through his hair. “Oh, you know, I toured the campus last year. Before school started I decided to look up where all my classes were at so I wouldn’t get lost.” He smiled sheepishly. Was this a completely nerdy thing to admit? Fuck, was she going to think he was weird. He looked towards her and noticed Marzia’s eyes sparkled in awe, “That’s so smart!” She said jumping up slightly in enthusiasm. Felix swore he was beginning to fall for this cutie. 

 

She blushed as if she didn’t mean to seem so excited, “I need to do that next time.” Felix beamed, she was adorable. “Yeah well, if you ever need help you could always text me.” Fuck yeah! He had said that without stuttering. He had always been a shy kid. Yeah, he had had girlfriends before, but it never went past holding hands. This girl was really cute he wanted to make a good impression. Marzia blushed, “Yeah, that would be lovely,” she pulled a phone out of her book bag, “here, you should put your number in here.” She handed him her phone. He took the phone from here and typed in his number. He sent himself a message just in case. He doubted she would ghost him but he didn't want to risk the off chance if she did. “There just texted myself.” he said after awhile and handed her back her phone. His phone pinged with the message he sent her.

“Thank you Felix~!” Marzia said and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. “You really are sweet.” Felix touched the side of his cheek where her lips had been. He could feel the spot where her lips had touched his cheek. He was definitely smitten. He looked up to see that they were at her building. “Well, here is where the marketing building is.” He almost felt guilty to leave her here by herself. Marzia’s face seemed to falter with the same concern. “Don’t worry,” he said holding out a fist, “We can chat after class.” She visibly swallowed and smiled shyly at him. She bro fisted him back and giggled. “Sound like a plan. Felix.” And with that she walked inside. 

Felix’s heart was pounding in his chest. He definitely was smitten with this beautiful girl. She seemed to be interested with him as well. Well, she definitely wasn't repulsed by him. His phone pinged and he saw that it was almost time for his class. Beneath the time was a text from Marzia. 

Marzia: Tnx :)

Felix’s heart fluttered as he ran to get to his class on time. Luckily he made on time and sat down through the lecture. Mr. Fischbach was really chill too. He voice was soothing and deep. Felix was jogging down his notes when he got a notification on his phone. Hastily he glanced up at the professor. Mr. Fischbach was going through the syllabus and Felix didn't want to miss anything. He looked at his phone.

Marzia: btw ur cute

Felix blushed a bright pink and turned off his phone. She was definitely into him. His heart patted softly in his chest. What if she wanted to date him? He hadn't really “dated” per say other than holding hands in middle school. Even then he was shy as hell. His past girlfriends had dated him for a short period of time. He wasn't like the other jocks. Was he a jock? Did playing tennis qualify him as that status? Girls seemed to be interested in him for the sole reason that he was good on the court. When they found out how socially awkward he was they slowly distanced themselves from him. Every fucking girl. He was so engaged in his thoughts that he didn't notice Mr. Fischbach was handing out the syllabus. 

He stopped by Felix's desk, noticing that he had written down most of what he said. Mark smiled, this was going to be a hard working kid. Felix looked up to Mark sheepishly as be handed him the papers. Looking away quickly in shame he passed the syllabuses along to the student beside him. He dared him to look back up when he noticed his professor hadn't moved. Mr. Fischbach winked at him. He fucking winked! Felix didn't really know what to make of that.

Mark moved up the aisle handing out the syllabus. Once he had handed out all his papers to the class he went up to the front of the class again. “Thank you all for showing up today. I'm not sure I'll be seeing much of you the next couple weeks or so,” the class laughed and Mark continued, “I understand, trust me. I'm in graduate school myself but I do remember my freshman year...”

He was in graduate school? Felix didn't know students could be teachers. Mark continued on with his speech.

“...If any of you are unable to attend please look up the lessons on the syllabus and complete the assignments online. All of you have a nice day now.” The class started dispersing and Felix was shocked. The teacher let them out early. It hadn't even been fifteen minutes and this was an hour long class! Maybe college was different from high school? Or did his professor not know what time it was? Shit, he hated to be ‘that kid’ but maybe Mark was clueless? He had to ask. He grabbed his stuff and headed to the front of the class where Mark was packing away his belongings.

“Excuse me,” he said. Mark looked up at him and smiled, “why hello!” He said cheerfully continuing to put stuff in his bag. Felix bit his lip and said, “are you really a student?” Wait, why did he ask that? Mark looked back up at him. “I'm a student teacher.” He chuckled, “the math department allows some of it's graduate students to teach while we're in grad school. Actually, it saves me a lot. The money I make from teaching you guys pays for some of my class expenses. My office is this way.” 

He started to head out the door and Felix followed him. Felix trotted behind him like a lost puppy. Was college completely different from high school? Mark looked to his side at Felix seeming to notice he was lost in thought. “I take it this is your first year, am I correct?” Felix looked up at him, fumbling in his walk and nodded. “Yeah,” he said sheepishly, “is it really that obvious?” 

Mark chuckled, “Call it intuition.” he smiled, “I take it you're good with math?” They finally reached the rooms where the teachers offices were. Mark sat in his chair by his desk and gestured Felix to sit down in the chair opposite. “Yes sir.” He said trying to be polite. Mark groaned in displeasure. Was that the wrong thing to say? “Please, just call me Professor Mark.” His professor said rubbing his temple, “Sir makes me sound ancient. Contrary to how it may seem I am still in my twenty's.” Felix nodded sheepishly feeling stupid. God, should he point out the time thing?

“Professor Mark,” he found himself saying regardless of his internal battle. Mark looked up at him through his glasses patiently. Fuck, Felix couldn't correct bring it up, it was too awkward. He ended up saying. “is there any way for undergraduates to be teachers?” What the fuck? Of course the answer was going to be no! Felix internally cringed but also noticed that Mark seemed to ponder over this. 

Maybe this question was not as stupid as he thought it was? “Well,” Mark started, “there is opportunity for you to be a tutor, however, the semester just started so we'll have to see how you do in my class first.” He smiled kindly at Felix waiting for his next question. Felix was silent for a bit. This was super awkward. He has to say something else! His professor continued to stare at him kindly waiting for another question. Felix said, “Alright, hopefully I can prove myself worthy.” Mark chuckled, he had a feeling Felix was already. A ping went off on Felix's phone.

Marzia: my class just got out :)

Oh thank God! An excuse. Felix looked up to Mark, “Hey I got to head to my next class.” He said sheepish. Mark looked to the clock overhead. His class didn't normally get out for another 20 minutes. Felix still had time to ask more questions if he wanted. Mark had a feeling Felix had more but was too shy to ask them. He looked at Felix knowingly. “Alright then, have fun with ‘class.’” he said and winked. He fucking winked. Felix's face burned and he mumbled something along the lines of thanks, rushing out of the room. Thank God Mr. Fischbach seemed chill, otherwise Felix would be dying of shame.

He walked over to the building where Marzia's class let out. He got there just as she walked out the door. “Oh hello Felix.” She said shyly. Felix waved like an idiot. Why was he waving? “When is your next class.” He said as they started walking together, trying to play it off cool. “It's Home Ec,” she said softly, “but it's at 10am.” Felix nodded, “My Advanced Calculus is at 10:30. You wanna stop and get some food?” Marzia nodded and they headed off in the direction of the food quart. 

There weren't many students there since it was still so early. Most were getting coffee to wake up for their next class. Felix and Marzia headed to a line to get sandwiches. Felix noticed that the cashier was not the kind of person he'd expect to be working fast food. He had bright neon green hair, gauges and studs everywhere, he wore eyeliner than seemed to have smeared for some dramatic effect. He wore a beanie on his head and had a total punk vibe. Felix glupped. Even though this guy was shorter he was intimidating. 

He noticed Felix looking at him and glared straight through his soul. At least, that's what it felt like he was doing. His shivered at the intensity of his gaze. Marzia stepped up next in line and the guys rude attitude towards Felix turned into a total seduction mode at Marzia. The fuck? “Wha’ can ey get for ya sweethart?” He said, Irish drawl thick as honey. Marzia noticeably shivered and at first Felix thought this guy had scared the shit at her. However the guy looked up to Felix in a cocky manner and he realized she had fucking melted for this asshole. Oh it was on! 

“I'll have the egg sandwich,” she said bashfully. Why was she being bashful? He wasn't even that cute! Intimidating, yes but that didn't mean she had to submit to him. Felix was fuming, this seemed to make the guy smirk. “Alrigh’ doll,” he seduced, looking straight passed her and at Felix. He looked back at her and winked. “tha'll be 3.50.” she shakily handed him the money, to which he made a show of brushing her hand as he grabbed it. Felix saw red, however, he was too much of a coward to do anything. The receipt printed out to which the cashier snatched quickly before Marzia could and wrote something down onto it. “I'll letta know when yar orders done.” 

Felix glanced at the paper as she moved for him to order and noticed it was the assholes fucking phone number. Marzia's face was beet-red. Why was she blushing so hard? Seriously, had she fallen for this asshole? He turned to face the cashier to chew him out for harassment but the words died out on his lips as he saw the dude's face. He was glaring again, as he'd give anything not to take his order. What a dickhead!

“Yea..” he said rather monotonously trying to not seem intimidated, “I'll have the same thing,” he bit out, his teeth grit to keep him from being stupid. “Four dollars,” the guy said. Felix looked at him in shock, “but, you told her it was 3.50!?” he shrieked. The guy looked up at him with a face of pure annoyance. “Alright, 4.50.” he said as if he dared Felix to complain. Oh and complain he did, “What the fuck bro! That's not how this shit works!” The dude snorted, “like I care.” He growled.

“Felix,” Marzia whispered. He turned to face her, she looked nervous. “Please,” she whimpered, “I don't want trouble.” Felix looked at her as if she was insane. “I DON'T WANT TO PAY 4.50.” She worried her lip into a pout, almost as if she was going to cry. Why the fuck was she looking at him like he was being unreasonable? That asshole legally couldn't force him to pay the wrong amount. He could literally get him in trouble for misuse of the system. Before he could explain himself she took her wallet out of her purse to pay the asshole for his meal. Fuck Felix felt like an ass.

The man had the decency to look sheepishly at her, “3.50 is fine,” he whispered as if he felt like shit for being an ass. Serves him right, Felix thought. She payed for his meal and the guy scowled at Felix like this was somehow his fault. How was this his fault? He thrust the ticket into Felix's hand and grumbled about something as he turned to face the next in line. They got their sandwiches and headed to a table.

“Can you believe that guy?” Said Felix, not caring that his voice was raised, “What an asshole.” He angrily chomped on his sandwich. “He seemed annoyed at you for some reason.” Said Marzia, stating the fucking obvious. Why was she looking at him like she was confused? “Why was he nice to me and not you?” Was she daft? Felix almost glared at her but noticed the sincerity on her face. He was stunned, she genuinely couldn't tell the guy was flirting with her. 

“Also, why did he write these numbers?” She handed him the paper. The phone number and the name ‘Jack’ were written at the bottom. Was she playing with him? Or did she genuinely not realize this was a phone number? “I'm not sure,” said Felix even though he was one hundred percent sure, “I should probably hold onto it, you know, since I'm good with Math.” That had got to have been the lamest excuse he could possibly give her! No way she would fall for that.

“Sure.” She said in relief.

The fuck? Felix was shocked that had worked. This girl was cute but she was clearly clueless as hell. Felix pocketed the number and continued eating. They ate in awkward silence the next couple minutes. Felix felt bad, she was clearly confused. This had to be the most innocent girl he had ever met. “Do you mind showing me to my next class?” She handed him her schedule once more. Felix looked at it but he wasn't really paying attention to it. 

“I'm not sure where that is,” that was a lie, “my next class is actually on the other side of campus,” Another lie, “we could chat later when we're both done though if you want?” That was not a lie, Felix was genuinely interested in her. Marzia looked disappointed, but she also seemed to believe him. Felix wasn't sure why, he was a horrible liar. “I guess I'll see you around.” She said softly.

He headed off into the direction of his next class, the thin piece of paper weighing lightly in his pocket and heavily in his mind. That boy, ‘Jack’ had been a complete ass. He didn't want Marzia to feel obligated to text him, or worse have her actually want to text him. He cringed at the thought. Girls seemed to like the bad boys so there was a possibility that she would be into him. Felix was by no means a bad boy, and he wasn't going to become one for her sake.

Felix got to his next class ahead of schedule and sat in the middle row. What was this boy going to do if he got into contact with Marzia? Would he be a creep? Was it all an act? He couldn't help but wonder these things as the clock ticked away. Would Jack keep pursuing Marzia once he realized she didn't text him back? What would he do then? He had taken the number away so she wouldn't be tempted to text him, even though she seemed absolutely clueless about it to begin with. Maybe he should text Jack to see what he really wanted out of her. Class would start in ten minutes, he had enough time to send a quick message. He took the peice of paper out of his pocket.

Felix: Hi, is this Jack?

No shit it had to be Jack, what a stupid thing to write. He hit send anyways. He knew Jack was working, so he doubted he'd answer right away.

Jack: hello doll x

Fuck! He was definitely a rebel. Texting on the job? Felix wasn't sure what to say. He pondered over it a moment.

Felix: shouldn't u b working?

Jack: shouldn't u b in class x

Felix: I AM in class

Jack: :) 

Jack: lucky me x

This was pathetic, Felix couldn't play along like this. It was too cringed. Did Jack seriously think she'd fall for his charm? It was lousy at best.

Felix: not really

Jack: y not bb?

That was probably the dumbest thing Felix had ever been texted. He rolled his eyes.

Felix: I bet u tell all the guys that

Jack: …

Jack: fuck you

Jack: you stole her phone didn't u

Felix: this isn't her phone

Jack: fuck

Jack: what do u want?

Felix: leave her alone

Jack: no

Felix huffed in frustration, but before he could text a reply his professor walked in. Felix seethed through the syllabus reading, continuously getting ping after ping of a text from Jack. When class was over Felix saw he had several messages.

Jack: that easy huh?

Jack: betcha I can get her number before ur class is up

Jack: wow not going to respond

Jack: boring

Jack: ur boring

Jack: text me u pussy

Jack: fuck u

Jack: betcha I can make her scream my name when u fuck her

Jack: wow ur really not going to answer

Jack: bet u have a baby penis

Jack: baby dick

Jack: Mr penisface 

Jack: dude srsly

Felix was pissed! Seriously what was that guy's problem?

Felix: u complain like a bitch

Felix: my penis is huge btw

He huffed in frustration. Why did he send that last text? And why did this guy get under his skin so much. His classes were done for the day so he decided to drive back. He walked back towards his car and started up the engine. His house wasn't far, probably ten minutes at most. As he was driving he heard his phone ping again. He refrained from opening the text. It was probably going to be something to egg him on. He got home and raced to his room, slamming the door behind him. He opened his text.

Jack: prove it

Felix's eyes widened at the text. That was not what he was expecting to be sent.

Felix: wtf!? No

Jack: ur lying then

Felix groaned in frustration, raking a hand through his hair. Why did this asshole get under his skin so much?

Felix: fuck u

Jack: pic or ur fucking lying

Felix huffed in frustration, unbuckling his pants. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to do this. His cock lay flaccid in his pants. Was he really going to do this? He visibly gulped and took a pic and sent. A few moments later.

Jack: that's not even big

Oh that mother fucker!

Felix: I'm a grower

Jack: prove it

Felix: fuck off

Jack: *picture sent*

Jack: mines bigger

Felix opened the picture and was flustered to find a huge penis staring back at him. First off, there was no way that could be Jack's, Jack was such a tiny fellow to have that monster in his pants. Secondly his was actually bigger erect. No way he'd go as far to get a hard one just to prove a point. He wasn't gay. 

Felix: no way that's URS

Felix: mines still bigger

Jack: it's mine 

Felix could practically feel the smugness in that text. How he would love to punch that smugness out of that asshole's pretty face. He growled in frustration. Another texted sounded on his phone.

Jack: that's what they all say

Seriously? Felix was pissed. This asshole had the audacity to say that? He probably just searched ‘huge penis’ on Google and sent that to Felix. Yeah, no way he was packing that in his pants. He was tired of being toyed with. 

Felix: prove it

Jack: FaceTime me

There was no way he was off work and there was no way he'd skip it to show off his junk. But, then again he did send a pic to him knowing he was most likely at work. Shit! What if Jack showed his co-workers that picture? Damnit Felix had to be more careful.

Felix: r u off work

Jack: yea

Felix: fine

Felix didn't know why he agreed to this, but he was too far into this to back down. He hit call on his app and waited. Seconds after he was met with Jack's angry glare. “It's foking me.” He said, sounding less intimidating than he looked, his cheeks lightly flushed pink. He seemed to be in a dorm room of some sort. Thank God! That must mean he hadn't shown any one.

“Fucking prove it.” Felix spat, watching Jack's cheeks grow redder. 

“F-fine,” Jack spluttered, he panned his camera down towards his crotch. Sure enough, it was his penis. So he was a shower. From what Felix could tell he wasn't errect, however he seemed to be becoming wet at the tip. Before he could make out any precome Jack quickly turned the camera back onto his face which was visibly red. “You said you're a grower. No way that's real.” he seemed to be having trouble breathing which Felix thought was odd.

“Fuck you.” Felix bit out and turned his camera towards his dick. He slowly began stroking it, making a show of it. He wanted Jack to be impressed for whatever reason. He wasn't gay, he was just proving a point. Just a dick contest, guys did this all the time, right? But did guys stroke themselves for complete strangers. Felix was sure that was pretty gay, but he wasn't God dammit! Strangely though, the thought of growing hard for a complete asshole was rather arousing. His cock was quickly beginning to fill out. Fuck! This was feeling so good. It felt better than just masterbating privately. The entire aspect of doing it for show just added something naughty to it.

He wasn't gay but fuck, the tabooness of the situation was fucking hot. Getting off in front of a complete stranger was wrong, but it was getting him hot and bothered. He couldn't help letting out a breathy moan, it had been too long since he touched himself. He trained the camera on himself, slowly getting lost in the pleasure. He was half hard already. A soft groan could be heard on the screen opposite. He looked at his phone.

Jack looked completely far gone by all of this. He was completely red, eyes blown in lust, panting heavily. Fuck. Was he actually getting off to this as well? Felix started pumping his dick faster, moaning as he did so. This was getting him so turned on, fuck. He needed to get off. This was no longer a dick comparison contest, he needed relief. “Please,” he moaned. That seemed to do be the right thing to say because Jack started to thrust into his hand after that. “Fok yeah,” he said, “foking slut, touch yarself fur me.” 

Felix had never heard such a filthy mouth. He would have never pegged himself as someone who would be into that sort of thing, yet it was so fucking hot. Jack continue his filthy speech. “Bet you've been thinking about this all day. Look at yourself. My fucking slut, being so good.” 

Felix nodded furiously even though the camera wasn't trained on his face. He would do anything, say anything, to come. “Jack p-please,” Felix moaned, “I need to come.”

“Tha’s it sweetheart, beg fur me. Fok, ya look good enough ta eat.” Jack's voice was music to Felix's ear. Felix thrust into his hand once, twice, then came all over his chest. The pleasure was so intense that he began spasming from the sheer force of his orgasm. He heard Jack groan out a string of curses before he did the same thing. He felt like he was on cloud nine, his head all fuzzy and warm with the afterglow of an orgasm. Then he realized what he did. Jack seemed to be coming back to himself as well. “That was amazing,” Jack laughed fondly and Felix's heart clenched at how sincere he sounded. “who needs girls when yur could be me bitch.”

That was a slap to the face. No longer lost in pleasure derogatory term only added to Felix’s panic. “I have to go.” he said stiff with fear. “Wait-” he hung up before Jack could say anything. Fuck, what the hell had he just done? His heart was racing inside his ribcage. He threw his phone across the room in frustration. “I'm not gay dammit!” He screamed to no one in particular. This didn't make him gay, did it?


	2. Just like in the movies

It had been a week since school had started. Felix was getting more comfortable in his class. Professor Mark had to be one of his favorite teachers. He'd spend time with him after class if he didn't have plans with Marzia for the day. He religiously kept away from the cafeteria where Jack was working. It was awkward enough to have experienced that with him. 

He had no doubt he'd be dying of embarrassment if he saw Jack. Marzia seemed to notice that he wasn't interested in getting food with her. She seemed to bring it up quite a bit. It was always, “Felix we should eat,” this and “aren't you hungry?” that and frankly Felix didn't want to explain himself. He was tired of coming up with lame excuses. Marzia might be clueless about sometimes, but she wasn't blind. She could tell something was eating him up even if she wasn't sure what it was.

By the second week of class Felix had gotten more and more comfortable with talking to her. They'd talk about all sorts of things, strange things at that. She was genuinely an interesting person. So when she said asked Felix to go to the movies with her and a friend he didn't hesitate to agree to it. The more time he spent with her the happier he became. So when the day came for their movie date Felix realized he was panicking. He had never been on a date. Yeah, there was going to be someone else with them but it was still nerve wracking. Fuck, what should he wear? He tore through his closet. Did he not have anything good to wear? It was just a casual movie date, should he even dress up? God, dating was so hard.

He decided to go for something pretty mundane. He choose form fitting skinny jeans and a striped polo shirt. He looked like a dork, but he was Marzia's dork. She probably wouldn't care what he wore. He was feeling confident in his style choices when he pulled up to the theater. He noticed her car in the parking lot and decided to park next to it. He walked up to the ticket booth and found Marzia waiting for him by the window. “Felix!” She squeaked for joy, “I'm so happy you made it!” She jumped into his arms hugging him tightly. She was just like a puppy. Felix embraced her, holding on to her tightly. It felt good to hold someone. 

She let go and smiled shy up at him, moving her hair behind her ear. Felix cleared his throat awkwardly and said hesitantly, “should we get our tickets.” Marzia smiled coyly at him, “We already got ours. Sorry we didn't wait for you to pick the movie.” Felix waved it off as if it was no big deal. It honestly wasn't. He wanted to spend time with her, it didn't matter what they watched. “What did you guys pick out?” Marzia pointed to the motion pictures poster. It was some sort of chick flick, typical of girls to pick out. He wondered if her friend was equally as cute as she was. “Looks interesting,” he said, then turned to look for her friend. Not seeing anyone nearby them he said, “by the way, where is she?” 

Marzia scrunched up her face in confusion and honestly it was the most adorable thing ever. “She?” She repeated slowly. Felix nodded equally as slow. Why was Marzia so confused? “Yeah,” he said slowly, “your friend we were talking about. Where is she at?” Marzia burst into a fit of giggles which irritated Felix a bit. He didn't want to snap at her so he patiently waited for her to stop laughing. “Oh Felix,” she said slapping a hand to her leg, beyond herself in laughter, “‘She’ is in the men's restroom.” Marzia was practically howling with laughter when she saw his confused face. His confusion slowly turned to irritation. What the hell was Marzia on? “What are you talking about,” he said tightly. 

That was when he noticed a familiar shade of green enter the room. Fuck, what was Jack doing here? He looked unfairly attractive in his punk garb. He wore torn up skinny jeans with chains running all along the sides. He wore a studded leather jacket with a band tee-shirt underneath it. The band tee was cut up to the point it was exposing more of Jack than hiding him. He pale skin was so smooth looking. Felix wondered if it felt as soft as it looked. He almost slapped himself at the thought. Almost. Jack seemed to notice him and for a moment he looked equally as confused as Felix felt. His confusion quickly turned into a glare of what appeared to be of extreme hatred. Felix shivered under the intensity of the gaze.

Jack started walking towards them. Why was he walking towards them? Fuck, Felix had to hide. He looked towards Marzia, hoping to convey his uncomfortableness. She wasn't paying attention. In fact she was waving for Jack to come towards her. What the fuck was she doing that for? Felix wanted to curse himself for falling for the most clueless girl in the world. “Hi Jack!” She gushed, beckoning him to come towards them faster. Oh god, this was super awkward. Jack walked up to them, trying and failing to put on a kind smile. “Hiya doll, might ey ask what he's doing here?” Felix glared at him, “yeah, I was about to ask the same thing.*

Marzia looked confused beyond belief. “I thought you guys were friends? Jack said you showed him your rooster?” She turned furiously towards him, “why didn't you tell me you had a cock.” Oh Jesus save them all. Felix wanted to fall into a hole and die of embarrassment. “Marzia,” he started saying slowly, “what do you think a cock is?” She looked up at him as if he was retarded. “A cock is a male rooster Felix. I know I seem clueless sometimes but I am actually an intellectual.” Felix didn't even bother correcting her on that one.

He put on his bestest, biggest, fake smile. “Well that's just great,” he said clapping a hand down hard onto Jack's shoulder, “I'm so glad to see you here buddy,” he said digging his fingers into the back of his shoulder. Marzia seemed completely clueless to this as she beamed up at both of them. Jack's cheeks tinged pink with fury but he smartly didn't comment on it. Instead he slapped a hand on to Felix's shoulder saying in an equally fake tone, “Yes, so glad you've kept in such GOOD CONTACT with me after all we've shared so intimately with each other.” The tension was thick as molasses but Marzia didn't seem to pick up on it. “See!” She said proudly, “I knew you guys were close,” Jack snorted and Felix nudged him sharply in the side. Marzia continued on by saying, “why don't we go to the theater to get our seats before it fills up.” She turned towards the halls and Felix and Jack stumbled after her.

They started to walk up the aisle to look for seating. At least Felix could sit next to Marzia. But that meant Jack was sitting by her too. Fuck that! “Let's sit back here!” Said Felix pointing to the back row. Marzia seemed all on board. She walked past Felix towards the seat next to the wall. Jack and Felix looked at each other and raced for the seat next to Marzia. Felix almost got his ass in the seat when Jack tried to man handle him out of it. “Fuck you man,” he hissed as Jack had his hands on Felix trying to rip him out of his seat. Jack had one hand around his back and another holding his front. He leaned in closely to the shell of Felix's ear and whispered, “Ey made a foking suggestion ta do so ya cunt. Guess 'll go fur ta girl now.” He bit onto Felix's ear and Felix melted. Jack used this moment of weakness to fully push Felix out of his seat to which Felix grabbed onto him. He clung to Jack like a teddy bear, trying to prevent him from sitting down.

“Felix,” Marzia hissed, “Jack… sit down.” Felix and Jack glared at each other which was definitely hard to do in the dark. Felix ended up sitting next to Marzia much to his satisfaction. Jack sulked as he sat down in the seat next to him. The movie was beginning and Felix was beginning to feel the nerves of a date again. Would Marzia be okay with him putting an arm around her? No, it was too soon to do that. Surely he should wait a good ten minutes to do that, right? Jack was uncharacteristically silent and still beside him, seemingly engaged in the film. Felix couldn't understand why, it was rather boring. He looked towards Marzia trying to gauge her reaction on the film. She seemed engrossed with it as well. Would it be dumb to make a move while she was super into the boring plot? Damn, if only they had choose a horror film.

He realized he was staring which made him feel like a creep. He turned towards the film, though he wasn't paying attention. Felix felt like a bundle of nerves as he slowly inched his hands towards her arm rest. Moving slowly, in the most inconspicuous way he could manage, he creeped his hand near hers. God, he was so close that he could feel her body heat radiating off of her. Out of nowhere she moved her hand towards her purse and took out a pack of mints, popping some into her mouth. Felix strategically moved his hand back to his lap. God, this was so awkward. How was he supposed to make a move? Having social anxiety really didn't help the situation.

He decided to give the movie a chance, but God it was so boring. After what had to be thirty minutes he decided to look back at Marzia. When he looked towards her face he noticed she had fallen asleep. He didn't blame her, this movie sucked. Was it smart to make a move while she was asleep? Wait, that was completely creepy! Did that fall under the terms of assault? Felix was beginning to panic with the thoughts rolling around his head when a hand slapped itself down on his thigh. Jack's hand to be precise. Felix whipped his head to face Jack blushing furiously. Jack was looking into his eyes and Felix felt his breath catch. Slowly Jack's hand inched further up his thigh. Felix felt his breaths coming in more and more shallow. He turned to face the movie, however, his eyes were squinted shut tightly. 

Jack's breath was getting closer and closer to the side of his face. His hand ghosted across the fly of his skinny jeans. Jack leaned his lips toward the lobe of Felix's ear and bite down softly. Felix whimpered. He was painfully hard and all the teasing was doing nothing to aid him. Jack let his lips trace slowly down the side of Felix's neck, his hand simultaneously unbuttoning his zipper and slipping into his pants. He bite down softly on the side of his neck making Felix moan. He was so thankful that the movie was loud enough to block the noises he was making. Jack could definitely hear him though. Felix felt Jack smirk against his neck as he slipped his hand into his boxers. A finger trailed up and down his shaft and goose bumps raised across his body. 

Jack moved his mouth to bite another side of his neck which made Felix buck up against his hand. Jack chuckled right next to his ear fondly and Felix felt his heart melt. The finger stopped trailing up and down his shaft and Felix whined at the loss of his touch. “Don't worry doll,” Jack whispered in his ear, “'ll take care of ya,” and with that his hand grasped him in his entirety. Expertly his hand stroked him with the perfect amount of pressure. Jack chuckled in his ear, clearly loving the moans he was eliciting from Felix's throat.

On his other side he could hear Marzia slowly coming back to the land of the living. Oh shit! She was waking up! Felix bite down hard on his lip. As great as this felt he did NOT want Marzia to see him being stroked to orgasm in a public place. He turned his head to Jack who smiled warmly at him, happily going to the front of his throat to create another love bite. Oh shit! The hickeys! How was he going to explain those? Damn they felt so good though. Felix allowed himself to indulge a little longer in the pleasure before he took hold of Jack's wrist. Regretfully he eased Jack's hand away from his cock and tried to nod in the direction of Marzia. Jack didn't seem to notice. Either that, or he didn't care to be caught by her. 

The thought of being caught in a compromising position was so fucking hot. God, he had to come so bad. Jack sucked down hard on the love bite he had just created and Felix didn't know why he had denied him access to his dick. Why had he done that again? Marzia groaned beside them, rubbing her tired eyes. Shit! Felix pushed Jack's face away from him and discreetly tucked himself back into his pants before Marzia noticed. Beside him he could tell Jack was sulking and part of him felt bad. Another more rational part of him wanted to punch Jack in the face. They could have been arrested for indecency if they were caught. That was a sobering thought. 

The rest of the movie went by awkwardly. Felix was still keyed up from before but Marzia seemed much more interested in the movie than she had been previously. Fuck, this sure did make things difficult. He was definitely noticeably turned on at this point. What was the most uninticing thing he could think of? Ducks. Cute little ducks. Not sexy at all. What else? Barrels! Those mother fuckers were bland as hell. Repeating the images of these in his head like a mantra he did his best to will his erection away. The credits began rolling and they all decided to leave the theater. 

Marzia stretched her hands over her head like a cat, yawing dramatically as she did so. “That was relaxing,” she groaned. Felix and Jack looked towards each other then quickly looked away. It was exactly the opposite of relaxing. This had to be one of the most exciting things he had ever done. He was still feeling the adrenaline rush from it all and not orgasming was doing nothing to relieve the tension. Jack clearly was sulking that he didn't get any relief either. Good! Felix wouldn't want to give him the satisfaction. 

Marzia glanced at the two of them, seemingly suspicious of their non-existent response to her statement. She gasped loudly saying, “Felix! What happened to your next?” Jack snorted whispering, “love bites,” under his breath. Marzia seemed to pick up on this. “Bug bites? Did you say bug bites?” Felix and Jack exchanged a look that held an unspoken agreement to go along with it. “Uh yeah!” Said Felix, “I think there was a blood sucking PEST in that theater.” he turned sharply towards Jack who was positively fuming. “Well, if anyting I'd say ya SLAPPED away ta PEST before he could get his fill.” There was complete malice in Jack's voice and Felix spluttered quite dramatically at this statement. Marzia looked between the two but smartly decided to drop it. Even she could feel the tension between the two.

She headed toward her car and Felix practically raced towards his before Jack could bring up anything. He didn't really want to deal with his shit. Hands shaking, he drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering this story is mostly told from Felix's point of view. I just hate writing in first person. xD Marzia is based off of me in high school. I was so innocent I didn't know sex was enjoyable, I thought it was just to procreate. 😂😂😭 Marzia is asexual in this story but she's not as clueless as Felix thinks she is. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Felix shakily got out of the car and entered his house. He felt keyed up and messed with. Fuck! Why did that Irish punk have this kind of an effect on him? He monotonously let himself prepare for a shower to cleanse himself of the impure thoughts. He stripped out of his clothes, dissociating himself from his body as he stepped under the spray. He could barely feel the water that melted against his skin as he stared dully at the shower wall. The scene that happened at the theater played heavily in his mind. 

Fuck, that had all felt so good. He moved his hand to the back of his throat, fingers dancing lightly across his hickey. His other hand slowly began drifting towards his cock and he began teasing himself. The fingers across his neck slowly drifted towards his ear where he tugged lightly. A breathy moan was pulled from his throat and he gripped his cock as an instant reflex. He worked his hand towards the back of his head where he played his fingers up his scalp. 

Taking tufts of hair he pulled lightly, letting out a louder moan than before. He pulled again, harder this time. He began stroking himself earnestly not caring about teasing himself. He just wanted relief. The sweet relief he was denied from himself. With a swift yank of his hair he arched his head back, his hips arching back in tandem as he brought himself to orgasm. His legs were shaking with the intensity of it all. 

Once his head had cleared of afterglow he immediately felt regret. His body seized up and he felt disgusted with himself. He wasn't gay! He liked Marzia! Frustrated he pulled on his hair. It didn't feel sexy this time. Instead, he felt on edge. Why did this keep happening? Why was it always with Jack? And why oh why did he enjoy it so much? He punched a fist towards his shower wall, immediately regretting it. Huffing in tension he ripped his towel off the hanger and began scrubbing himself dry. No matter what he did he didn't feel clean. He scrubbed his skin till it turned red and blotchy.

Looking in the mirror he saw just how pitiful he looked and he began to cry. Wrapping the towel around him he ran to his room, slammed the door, and flung himself on his bed. The tears would not let up. Sobs wracked out of his throat and he began shaking. Beside him he could hear his phone pinging with texts. He ignored them. Instead he rocked himself to sleep, crying until exhaustion hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sad chapter! The next one will be happier, I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posts on this fic! I took a long break but I promise I will finish it!

He awoke the next morning feeling groggy. His alarm was a constant pounding in the back of his head. The covers around him were basically wrapped in such a tight way he was surprised he didn't choke to death. Wriggling out of his duvet he aimlessly slapped his hands across his dresser looking for his alarm. “I'm up, Jesus!” he cursed finally get his hand to hit snooze. God he felt so wrung out. What had happened last night? His cheeks felt matted with sweat and other sticky substances. Gradually getting out of bed he turned his frame to see his phone carelessly thrown across his room. It all came back to him.

The notification light was blinking on and off tempting him to come towards it. He felt like such shit! Had he really cried himself to sleep? That was a first as well as a whole new level of lame. Slumping on the floor he reached for his phone noticing he had missed texts from both Marzia and Jack. Opening Marizas first he immediately felt his heart melt into a puddle of goo.

Marzia: had a great time with you~! xx

He looked towards Jack's notifications. Jesus why were there so many? Curiosity got the better of him and he clicked on to them.

Jack: pissed at you u know?  
Jack: fuckin hate you  
Jack: wish I could get over you  
Jack: answer me u prick

A couple minutes went by before he texted again.

Jack: you know you're an idiot, right?  
Jack: I'm an idiot  
Jack: we're both fucking idiots  
Jack: wish you'd at least text back  
Jack: I hate how u make me feel  
Jack: not fucking gay tho prick   
Jack: stop making this harder than it has to be and respond you dick  
Jack: fuck, I'm not good with this emotion thing  
Jack: need a drink, you should join me.  
Jack: there is a party at Dan's

A couple hours had passed till the next text.

Jack: I locve yoiu yu boig fuk  
Jack: wanrt yoi basd  
Jack: isd fukl yoi so gud bsby  
Jack: *Attachment Sent*

Felix was shocked by the picture. Jack seemed to be drunk out of his mind. Even in the dark Felix could tell his cheeks were tinged red. His hair was sticking up in every direction as if he had just had sex. His pupils were blown wide in lust. “Most likely from intoxication,” Felix reasoned. Damn. He looked good enough to eat. In a totally platonic enemy way. Ah! Who was he kidding? Jack looked very fuckable. The texts continued to get more garbled the longer the night went on to the point Felix couldn't understand them. The last text sent was at 7 in the morning.

Jack: sorry.

Felix blinked. Jack didn't seem like the kind of person to apologise. Why was he? Worrying his teeth over his lip Felix tried to decipher the meaning behind the one worded text. Was Jack actually sorry? What was his game? Why did Jack still have his number. Wait a minute, why did he still have Jack's number saved? These were all questions Felix couldn't answer. He put on his clothes as the questions ruminating in his mind. God, could his life get any more fucked up?

He drove his car to the campus meeting up with Marzia like he usually did. “Felix!” She cried out jumping into his arms. Caught in thought he also was thrown off balance by the unexpected attack. She looked up at him with her big, brown, questioning eyes. “Are you alright?” She whispered, her fingers brushing through his hair. Felix blushed from the intimate gesture. It was like Marzia had no idea what she did to him. Honestly, she probably didn't have a clue. Clearing his throat he said, “yeah m’ fine,” he ran a hand through his hair, “so what'd you think of the movie.”

Marzia seemed to ponder this looking for the right words to say. “It was different.” She started, “kind of boring. I mostly slept through it. What did you think of it?” Felix looked away from her gaze. Fuck, he didn't remember a single thing that happened. He was too busy being distracted by Jack's hand on his c, “I THOUGHT IT WAS NICE,” he coughed realizing how loud he must have shouted to clear his inappropriate thoughts, “I mean, you know, kinda boring.” He shrugged trying to play it off as indifferent. Marzia gawked at his awkward display. She shaked her head as if to mentally get the awkwardness out of her and smiled up at him.

They both walked in silence to their respective classes much to Felix's chagrin. God, why did he have to be cursed with social anxiety? This whole situation was fucked. Thankfully today started with Professor Fischbach. Mark seemed to notice Felix was in a funk and gave him a pointed look which screamed, “see me after class.” Felix nodded respectively and started taking notes. Mark dismissed the class and waited till most the students left before he beckoned Felix to follow him. 

Once they both were in the security of his office Mark closed the door and gestured for Felix to take a seat. “Sooooooo…” Mark breathed out as if he were trying to prolong his speech for as long as possible before finally saying, “I know I'm your professor Felix, but I can't help but notice today you seem… stressed.” Mark flinched as if he could tell he was being extremely awkward. He sat down breathing out through his mouth heavily. “Anyways, I'm always here for students who want to talk.” He glanced up at Felix expectantly. 

When Felix didn't respond Mark sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Look, I know I'm probably not qualified for this but I care about you.” Felix jerked his head up to Mark's gaze quickly at that. Mark continued on saying, “I want you to know anything you say is between you and me. If you want to share.” He took his glasses off and began cleaning them even though Felix could tell they were clear as day. He was giving him an open window to decide. “Thanks professor, i-i appreciate that.” He swallowed and continued on by saying, “I don't think I'm read to talk about this.”

Mark sighed putting on his glasses. “Well, if you change your mind you know where to find me.” He smiled what he hoped was a genuine smile. Felix seemed quite interested in a piece of lint on his shoulder. Deciding to change the subject Mark looked through a couple of his papers. “By the way, I've noticed you've been doing pretty well in my class so far. It might be too soon to decide, but I was wondering if you were still interested in tutoring?” That seemed to make Felix brighten. Good. Mark handed him a form for him to fill out. “Take this home with you if you want, think it over, and let me know what you decide.” 

Felix nodded enthusiastically. “Thank you professor!” He beamed, troubles seeming to melt from his features. Mark smiled knowingly. “Alright, see you in a couple days.” He got up and walked Felix to the door. Felix looked up expectantly so Mark gave him an awkward pat on the head. That seemed to do the trick. Felix went off almost skipping to his next class. By the time he got there his excitement died down. His phone felt like a dead weight in his pocket. Luckily the teacher seemed to be running late like usual. Sitting in his favorite seat he pulled his phone out of his pocket and stared at the message.

Jack: sorry.

What on Earth did Jack mean? He decided to get to the bottom of it.

Felix: for what?

Not even a few moments had gone by before he got another text.

Jack: really? I sent that text ages ago!

Felix frowned, that wasn't the response he was expecting.

Felix: just asking

A few moments later he got a ping.

Jack: fine.

Felix glared at his phone. He still hadn't answered the question. This was getting annoying.

Jack: you ever been to a party  
Felix: no….  
Jack: what, to much of a prude?  
Felix: I have homework  
Jack: ….  
Jack: Jesus you can't be serious  
Felix: …..  
Jack: Lord have mercy you totally are  
Jack: look, u got to at least go to one party in college  
Felix: idk….  
Jack: ….  
Jack: what if Marzia comes along  
Felix: why would she go to a party?  
Jack: I invited her and she said yes 🤭🤭  
Felix: you're bluffing😡  
Jack: you'll just have to find out 😈

The teacher finally arrived and Felix hid his phone away. Mindlessly he took notes, barely paying attention to the context of the lecture and just writing down what he heard. Jack had to be bluffing. There was no way Marzia would agree to that! She wouldn't, would she? Chewing on his lip he decided that he'd have to text her and ask her about it.

Finally class was over and Felix rushed to his car. He hopped in and began to text Marzia.

Felix: are you going to a party?

A few minutes went by with no reply. Frustrated Felix started his vehicle and began the short drive home. He was halfway there before he heard his phone ping with a reply. Cursing he tried to look at the message but the glare of the sun was too bright on the road. He threw his phone on the opposite chair and sped quickly to his home. By the time he had pulled into the driveway he heard another message ping. Scrambling for his phone he unbuckled and walked inside his house. 

Marzia: I didn't know there was a party

Just as Felix thought. He read the next text and paled.

Marzia: just asked Jack and he said you were going with him tonight. :) I'd love to come with you guys!

Great! Just what he needed! Fucking hell! Felix stormed off to his room, not caring if he disturbed his family, and slammed the door. Jack had been bluffing and he fucking blew it. Of course Marzia would be interested in coming along! Now he needed to decide what to wear. Could this day get any worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or is it getting angsty in here? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated as often as I can. I'm super excited about this story.


End file.
